emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2654 (18th February 2000)
Plot Sarah tells Eric that Kathy has gone away for the weekend with Graham and he panics for her safety. Graham believes that Kathy has given his life a whole new purpose and wants her to move away with him. She assures him that she isn't ready to commit, and they depart on bad terms. Marlon comes to Eric's beck and calls as they begin to dig deep for information on where Kathy's gone. They interrogate Roy, who doesn't know. Eric decides that they have to break into Mill Cottage. Kathy begins packing her things to go home. Graham pleads with her to stay and locks the bedroom door behind him. The two partners in crime manage to break into Mill Cottage and find a holiday brochure for the place where Kathy and Graham are staying. The first seeds of doubt are planted in Kathy's mind when Graham tells her that Eric and Marlon blame him for Rachel's death. Angie finds Eric and Marlon leaving Mill Cottage. Eric tries making up excuses but eventually comes clean. Angie warns them that if they continue to make accusations about Graham, then she will charge them with harassment. Graham reveals to Kathy that Rachel refused to marry him on the top of the crag where she died and tells Kathy that she isn't going to make the same mistake. Kathy manages to talk Graham round into letting her leave the holiday cottage. As she strolls down the path, she senses Graham behind her. As Kathy quickly rushes to the car, Graham shocks by her appearing in front of the window screen. She starts the car and Graham gets in. Marlon and Eric struggle in their search for Kathy and Graham. Graham demands Kathy to stop the car. She tells him that he needs help. In the act of outrage and madness, he grabs the wheel, and they veer off the road and head towards the cliff. The car hangs on the edge of the cliff. Eric and Marlon spot Graham's car on the cliff edge. Kathy tries to remain calm and starts to recline her seat to get out of the back of the car. Graham begs her not to leave him. As Kathy moves, the car begins to roll forwards. Eric and Marlon jump out of their car and run towards Kathy and Graham. The car falls off the edge of the cliff. It plummets to the beach at the bottom where it bursts into flames. Marlon and Eric stand on the cliff edge, fearing the worst. A hand appears on the edge. It's Kathy. Cast Regular cast *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland Guest cast None Locations *Kathy and Graham's holiday cottage - Front garden, living room, bedroom and hallway *Helvellyn *Kathy's Diner - Restaurant *The Antique Barn - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Dingle Automotives *Mill Cottage - Porch, living room and garden *Unknown roads in the Lake District Notes *This episode was broadcast on a Friday at 7.00pm as part of a week-long special. *This episode features the death of Graham Clark and the final appearance of Kevin Pallister in the role. *Additional credits: **Stunt Co-ordinator - Stuart St Paul **Stunt Double Kathy and Line Safety Person - Ruth Jenkins (uncredited) **Stunt Double Graham - Sean Rogers (uncredited) **Line Safety Person - Glenn Foster (uncredited) *The closing credits for this episode feature a view of the cliff edge with smoke from the exploaded car whisking beyond the wind instead of the usual montage of the Emmerdale village. *This episode contained on-location scenes in the Lake District, specifically around the Helvellyn area which is north of Ambleside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kathy discovers Graham's dark side and finds her life at risk. Marlon and Pollard try desperately to save Kathy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,860,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Memorable dialogue Graham Clark: "Are you saying I'm mad?" Kathy Glover: "No, I didn't say that." Graham Clark: "Don't lie to me! I'm sick of lies." Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns